The Cello
by JaeHeeJun
Summary: Natsume is a happy go lucky guy when MIkan turned up and for Natsume she's just another stupid beauty. well, the stupid beauty he fallen in love with. please read. this is my first one shot fanfic. hope you'd love it all...


Here's the new one again. It's a one shot, this is my very first one shot and it's really hard for me but I tried my best doing this one.

Natsume is your normal guy, well sort of normal. Loves girls and always playing with them. Changes girl every now and then, have almost a hundred girlfriends all at once and what's more surprising the girls don't even care a bit. When there's a stupid beauty well, he thought she's a stupid beauty that he fall in love with.

Natsume is at his best friend's engagement party, Ruka and his-soon-to be bride Hotaru, his other friends are there too, Yuu, Koko and Monchu. It's more on an elite party for big people in the business. Their fathers are one of the business tycoons so soon enough they will be the one handling it. When he spotted a girl who's talking to Hotaru and asks his handsome blonde friend.

"I never saw that lady in black dress before" he told Ruka.

Ruka looks at where he's looking, the girl is wearing a long black plain gown, and her brown curly hair is down. She's beautiful, that's the simplest way to describe her. "She's Mikan Sakura, the only daughter of A' Sakura construction firm, she just got back from U. S. and Hotaru's best friend" he informed him.

The girl looked at their way and smiled at them. Natsume just laughs and turns his glass of wine and whispered to them.

"Another stupid beauty" he said. They just laughed at what he said.

Next Day…

Natsume is at Yuu's place, they are at their mini bar. Chatting about everything when he receives a call. He picks it up.

"Hello" it was his mom, he stands up. "I don't want to go" he stubbornly said.

"Mom…okay…okay" after that he hanged up and sat down beside Koko.

"She set you up on a date again?" Monchu asked.

He nods; he's really irritated right now. He went to where her mother told her to. It's in a fancy restaurant where, many people are there, there's like an orchestra. He's wearing a white long sleeve; two buttons are open which showed his muscular body. And a baggy pants, he's wearing a gold cross necklace and his red earring on the right. He found his mother's table and there's another middle aged woman with her. He saw at the center of the stage is a girl playing a Cello.

'_It was her' _he thought.

Flashback…

"I never saw that lady in black dress before" he told Ruka.

Ruka looks at where he's looking, the girl is wearing a long black plain gown, and her brown curly hair is down. She's beautiful, that's the simplest way to describe her. "She's Mikan Sakura, the only daughter of A' Sakura construction firm, she just got back from U. S. and Hotaru's best friend" he informed him.

The girl looked at their way and smiled at them. Natsume just laughs and turns his glass of wine and whispered to them.

"Another stupid beauty" he said. They just laughed at what he said.

End of Flashback...

He approaches her mom and kisses her on the cheek and sit beside the door.

The middle aged woman who's with his mother smiled at him "Good to see you again, Natsume. I haven't seen you for several years and you become a man" she greeted him.

He smiled at her, he doesn't know her but she seems to know him or maybe he just forgot. His mother taps his shoulders.

"She's your Aunt Miwako, remember her? They just come back from U.S with Mikan" his mother told him.

He's looking at Mikan playing the cello while her mother keeps form talking, well just informing him.

"…She studied music in U.S when she's still 12 and just graduated. Isn't she good at playing the cello?" she asked him but there's no reply when her play finished.

Everybody claps and she speaks "Thank you all for coming, please give me your request and I'll play it for you"

"Go on, Natsume, give your request" her aunt Miwako said. Mikan's looking smiling at him.

He's thinking what he would want her to play "Ah, the famous classic, dola emo" he said.

Mikan is still smiling "Sorry, I don't know how to" she said uneasily.

"Oh, it's a famous world classic…" and look at her mother and look back at her. His mother speaks for him.

"Why don't you just play your favorite my dear" she told her.

Mikan nods at her happily and played her favorite song.

After the mini concert…

Natsume and his mom are going home.

"Setting up a date for marriage is good" his mother said.

"Mom…" he said while walking, his mom look at him.

"Why don't you try to be with her, that wouldn't hurt"

He put his hands in his pocket "Mom…" he didn't know what to say to her, how to defend himself.

His mother look at him directly at his eyes "You changes girlfriend often, you just need to befriend her. Her family background is good. Educational background is good too and she's beautiful and strain"

He looks away at her stare.

"Well, you choose you'll befriend her or I shall choose another girl"

He looked at her in disbelief.

"I have a long list waiting for you" she added.

"Mom…" he said in protest, all day, the only thing he could said is mom "Okay…okay…I'll date her once in a while" he said in defeat.

His mother smiled at him "Good, you don't need to, tomorrow at 2 p.m." she said and walked off.

"Mom, I won't go" he stubbornly said.

"If you won't go, I'll set you up with the daughter of Fugao Hotel"

Ok, he can't take it anymore.

"Go or not?" his mom asked

"Mom…Ok, will go" he said out of nowhere.

"Good" she said.

The other day…

Natsume picked up the girl; he's waiting outside her house. She's wearing a black ¾ and a white and black stripes skirt and a black boots. It's still look stylish even though conservative looking while he's wearing a blue polo and baggy pants. They get in his car, while the girl is smiling at him. He pulled his car at a shopping center.

Mikan look at him and asks "Why did you stop here?"

He looks back at her "I'll fetch you up at 8, get off"

"…" Mikan didn't reply.

"Okay" he said while tapping the break of his car "I'll pick you up at 10, a rich girl like you must be good at shopping. See you at 10. Get off"

"May I ask why?" she smilingly asked him.

"Ah" he let out a big sigh "This is your mom and my mom's will. We both are independent people and obedient but we don't need to obey them. Okay? Now, see you at 10" he said to her.

Mikan pulled out the seat belt and gets off his car and he starts the engine without even caring if the girl enter the shopping center or not.

It's already 10 in the evening and Natsume is waiting outside the center. Hours passed. He checks his clock it's 11:45 already.

"So special" he blurted out. He waited for another 5 minutes and when she didn't come, he put on his seatbelt then he leaved.

Mikan called him to pick her up tomorrow at 2. Really, what's wrong with that girl? She stands him up herself and now she still wants to pick her up.

Tomorrow came and he's waiting outside her house and she come out. She's wearing a white long sleeve and fitted skinny jeans and black high heels while Natsume is wearing a black polo and still baggy pants. They get in his car and Natsume starts the engine. They stop at the shopping center again.

"Why do we come here again?" she asked him.

He smiled at her "I just thought, shopping must be a lot fun for a rich miss like you but I don't have interest in a rich miss and shopping" he told her.

Mikan look at him, questioning him.

"Here" he picked up some bundle of money and give it to her "I'm sorry I haven't give you some. You can take it to buy anything you like today"

She accepted it and put it in her bag and smiled at him widely and about t get ff his car when she tell him "You don't need t fetch me up" and really get off his car.

Natsume just smiled at her "I don't need to fetch you" he said and smiled.

Mikan just enter the shopping center. Natsume just go to Koko's place. He's so piss off right now. Koko just woke up; he's still rubbing his eyes.

"Is she too beautiful that it's hard to be with her or is it that she's too ugly that you don't want to be with her?

He shakes his head "It's not that" when his phone rings. It was his mom.

"Natsume dear, you're so thoughtful" his mom said.

"Huh?!" he asked confusingly.

"Natsume, Mikan just came here and thanks for the gifts. She told me that you send her friend home. That's why she came here alone"

"What do you mean?"

"You should have sent her home" after that his mom hanged up first.

"Oh great!" he said annoyingly, he hurried back to his car and go to Mikan's house, she come out.

He's leaning on his car, Mikan approaches him smiling.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We're going out aren't we? You should act like one" she said to him.

He brushes his hair and smirk "Haven't I told you already? We shouldn't let them meddle with our life. Your mom and my mom just set this up. Do you want that? We can't let them arrange our future Do you know that?" he asked her.

She widely smiles at him "I know. That's why I come out and date with you"

"You mean you're okay with that? You don't to be their slave are you? You do anything they say" he angrily told her.

She's just smiling "Yeah, my parents encourage me to go out with you but I also think according to the family and educational background we are suitable for each other. Why don't we try and be friends. Nothing's wrong with it, you're a man and you have nothing to lose" she explained to him.

Natsume is smiling in disbelief "But we don't have any feelings for each other"

"We can raise it and you still don't know me"

"You don't know me either" he said.

"At least I know that you're a good man"

"Oh yeah, right. I'll tell you how good I am" he grabbed her hand and put her in the car.

Natsume brings her into a bar. And he's on the dance floor dancing with other girls while Mikan is just sitting at their table doing nothing when they finished dancing.

Natsume has two girls beside him; they are wearing so revealing clothes.

"Who is she?" the girl on his right asked

Mikan answers for him "I'm his girlfriend"

The girl at his left smirk and says "What a coincidence. We are his girlfriends too. What number are you? I'm 20"

"I'm 13" the other girl said. Natsume is just laughing while holding the two girls beside him.

Mikan shakes his head and tells them "I don't know my number but I'm sure I'm the last one. So, can you teach me about him?" she asked.

Natsume smirk, the girl on his left touch his cheeks "He got many surprise for us so we can't tell you" while smiling at him.

"But we can tell you the hardest part but it's hard to learn" said the other girl.

She smiled at them "It's easy to learn that and I'm a fast learner" she answered back.

The girls seemed to be annoyed and the left girl walk more closely to her and trip off her blazer on "Can you do it?" she asked in challenge.

Mikan is still smiling and look down and then look at her. She brushed her hair off to her back. And slowly opening her blouse button by buttons. Natsume is looking at her, at first he's still smirking. When she's striping herself off he looked at her in disbelief. He released his hold from the two girls and grabbed Mikan off from the bar, enrage.

They reached her house; they're still in his car.

He faces her angrily and asks "what are you doing back then" 

Mikan's head is down but then she cheers up and smiled again "I just want to prove you that I can do the anything that your women do and I can do it better" she told him.

"…" no replied. He doesn't know but right now he's really angry.

"Pick me up tomorrow at 2" she told him.

Days passed and Natsume is with his friend, drinking. Having their small get together.

"So, how about you Natsume? Any good news?" Ruka asked him.

He leaned his back at the sofa "What good news shall I say? There's nothing. I'm really annoyed" he said.

"But you were always meeting up with the Sakura girl" Koko said.

"Is she to stupid, to ugly or to cute?" Ruka asked.

He drinks his wine "She's not stupid, nor ugly, nor cute. I just don't like her. She annoys me" 

"That's not like you Natsume" Monchu asked "The great Natsume Hyuuga being annoyed by a girl, that's really weird"

"Why don't you just tell her that you don't like her?" Yuu asked.

"I will, I will make her give up, right now" he said and called her.

She picks it up.

"Come here at the bar at the private section. We're having a small get together with my brothers" and then he hanged up.

20 minutes passed and then she came. Natsume greeted her.

"Guys, this is Ms. Mikan Sakura daughter of the A 'Sakura construction firm" Ruka introduce her to them.

"HI!" they greeted her.

"I'll tell you how good we are. If the five of you are drowning, I'll save them first before you" he said to her.

"I know how to swim so Natsume doesn't need to save me before you" Ruka said.

"I'm Koko, don't worry, I know how to swim too" Koko said to her.

"And I'm Monchu, trust me, we all know how to swim" and smiled at her.

"I expect you know how to swim too?" Mikan asked Yuu.

"Well, Natsume just need to worry for himself and you, I'm Yuu" Yuu said.

Natsume is not saying anything. They all sat down. Mikan is beside Natsume.

"Let's drink to that" Koko said.

Mikan pick up Natsume's glass and drink the wine in it. They all drink except Natsume.

"Don't be so happy. We just bet on whose girlfriend would come and since your obedient, I'll give you a gift for that" before they all know, he kissed her in front of them. After the kiss, Natsume spoke out again "Guys, this is my 117th girlfriend, you should thank them for welcoming you" Natsume said to her.

Mikan stands up and put a wine in her glass and drink it straight and bows to them "After this, I'm sure I'm already drunk. Thank you all for your hospitality" she said to them and bows again" she leaves the room, still holding the glass and then she came back again, and pick up her bag and leaves.

"I think you should send her home" Koko said to Natsume.

Natsume stands up and took the glass to her and put it back at the table.

"Don't you think he did too much" Monchu asked

"He really hates her, huh" Ruka said.

"I don't think so" Koko said.

While with Mikan and Natsume. Natsume grabbed her arms, she look up to him and slapped his cheeks. Natsume touches his cheeks. Other people are staring at them.

"That's for my face" she said to him and cry. She ran away from him.

Natsume is still touching his cheeks and smirk….

Many days passed. Natsume and Mikan are now in good terms. They go to countryside. Mikan is with her cello. They were sitting near the water.

"Why don't you just do your concert here?" Natsume asked her.

Mikan's touching her cello "It's not good for the cello, the water is too damp" she said with care.

"Why don't you just go out with your cello? I think it's a good idea. You treat it like a baby" he said.

Mikan just smiled at him "Before I go to U.S and study music when I was 12. I have a boy that I like and I like him so much, I treat this cello as him" she said t him.

Natsume brushed his hair "Don't you think that I will get jealous of that cello" Natsume said to her more on stated it.

Mikan look up at him and smiled at him, she touched her cello like that would be the last time she could touch it. She stands up near the water and threw her cello into the water. Natsume is shock to what she did.

"What did you do?" Natsume asked her bewildered.

She looks up at him still smiling and says "Now, you don't need to get jealous it's gone" she said.

Natsume shakes his head and dive into the water, saving the cello.

"What are you doing? Go back here, let it go" Mikan shouts.

Natsume already get the cello and go back. "You shouldn't have done that" he said to her while giving her, her cello "Can't you understand humor?"

Mikan's laughing, non-stop laughing that is.

Natsume is with Ruka and Koko.

"You will marry her?" Koko asked.

"No way, why would I marry a girl who doesn't even love me" he said

"Who don't love you? So, does that mean that you love her?" Ruka asked.

Natsume suddenly stop and close his eyes for a second, he couldn't answer.

"So, you do love her then" Yuu teased him he just came with Monchu.

"No…no…impossible" he said. "Did Nonoko call you" he asked Koko.

"Don't change the subject, man" Koko said

"Love does make you stupid" Monchu blurted out.

"Anyway, I know a guy who could fix her cello, he's the only cello maker here" Ruka informed him "You two could go there tomorrow"

"Thanks, man"

Tomorrow came; Natsume and Mikan go to the cello maker. The cello maker checks it.

"This is easy, I just a piece that I need. If I can't get it here, you may get it abroad" he said.

"You could fix it then" Natsume asked excitedly.

"Certainly"

"Great" he turned to Mikan smilingly.

They leave his place and get on his car. He opened the door for her and she gets in. he drive his car back.

Days passed…

Natsume called her at night; she's quite confused but didn't ask anything. She's opening his car when Natsume slightly touch his arms.

"Are you sure you want to go in front?" Natsume asked.

Mikan nods.

"Don't you want to sit with your baby?" Natsume asked.

Mikan looked up at him confusingly. Natsume opened his car's back sit door. Mikan's eyes widened in happiness and hurriedly touch her cello with care the she face Natsume.

Natsume just look at her smilingly "I always called him, if he could fix your cello until your concert day and he seems to be mad" Natsume told her.

She grabbed his polo and pulled her closer to him and whispered "Thanks" after saying that she kissed him on the lips just for a second and pushed slightly away.

Natsume is a bit shock to what she did and smiled at her "Do you know that man always initiates first?" he asked her and then he kissed her not just for a minute but far more than a minute.

Concert day…

Mikan is already playing her second last song when it finished. Natsume is there as well as, Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Monchu, Hotaru, Natsume's mom and Mikan's mom. All of the people in the hall clapped. She stands up and speaks.

"Before I play this last song, I'm going to tell you a very short story. When I was still 12 and before I go to U.S., I have this boy that I liked. But I can't do anything but to watch his back playing with his mates…"

Natsume is listening intently.

"…and when I go to U.S. to master music, all my feelings for him I put it in this cello and when I miss him I just play this cello. I treat it as him because this is him and when I came back, he seems to forget about me…"

Natsume somehow wants to back out.

"…but still I thank him, if not because of him I wouldn't love music this much. I wouldn't be able to play cello this good and this last song I'm going to play is his favorite world classic famous music" after that she seats back down and everyone clapped.

Now, Natsume can't take it. It's like his heart is tearing apart and he don't know why. His eyes starting to become watery and stands up from his seat and about to leave. The others just look at him leaving, their eyes are asking why. He's already at the stairs when the song played…

It was… _'Dola emo' _he thought and looked at Mikan, she's looking at him sweetly smiling. And he smiled back. Somehow, he feels so stupid.

When the song finished everybody clapped. Everybody else is gone; all the lights are gone too. Just a single dim light, Natsume is waiting at the stage when Mikan came.

"Hi!" Mikan greeted him.

Natsume just smiled at her "You're that girl with glasses and you're hair is always tied in two braided with the silly blue ribbon on" he told her.

Mikan nods at him.

"Hmm, you're still a kid, well, we're still a kid at that time and you already have feelings for me? You easily mature aren't you?" he said to her.

Mikan shakes his head with his ever sweet smile "No, that's not it, you're already too cute to resist at that time" she said to him.

Natsume just smirk at her compliment.

"So, what are you waiting for?" she asked him.

His brows rose "What do you mean?"

"You said man is always the one that initiates it" she told her.

"Oh" he stands up and clapped his hands and offered his hands to her. She accepted it. He holds on to her waist while she clings to him and they kissed a passionate one. When the kiss broke, Natsume smiled at her and graze her cheeks.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked her.

She smiles back "Now I know" and again they kissed.

So, how was it? Great, lame, stupid, or too corny? Anyway, just choose between the four. And thanks for reading. This might be my first and last one shot fanfic; it's so hard to do one. I need to collect all my thoughts and I put my 3 days in it, well, maybe 2 days.


End file.
